<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Newbies and Nurses by rogue_1102</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116566">Newbies and Nurses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102'>rogue_1102</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Closet Sex, Drabble Night, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Intern, Male Nurse, Nurse Appreciation Month, Nurses, Smut, first year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:57:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of Drabbles to celebrate National Nurse Month. </p><p>Bulla starts her first year as a surgical intern, and Goten is the male nurse who keeps crossing her path.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bra Briefs/Son Goten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dungeon Drabble Night</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank to Lady_Red for hosting the first ever Dungeon Drabble Night (and betaing)</p><p>Prompt 1. Hospital</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>First day on the job and Bulla already wanted to go home. So far, she’d gotten lost and been late for rounds. Not to mention the chief medical officer was her brother so as soon as her name was called, all eyes immediately turned and eyed her with suspicion. Her day hadn’t improved when she’d been assigned to her resident, a typical scalpel jockey who kept calling her “sweetie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she wanted to do was eat her food in peace, and even that was interrupted by a lunch date with her mom that only further drove the wedge between her and the rest of her fellow interns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried not to roll her eyes as her mother asked all sorts of inane questions: How’s your day going?, Are you sure you want to go the surgical route? Why aren’t you eating? She kept her answers short and perfunctory and, as soon as possible, she left the lunch table and tossed her mostly uneaten lunch into the garbage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frustration rolled off of her as she weaved her way down the halls, barely paying attention to where she was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is ridiculous. Should’ve gone to East City Regional to do my internship. Maybe halfway across the country the “Briefs Legacy” wouldn’t have followed me and I could do this on my own! Do I want to be a surgeon? Why would she ask me that? Why wouldn’t I? She didn’t ask Trunks why he went into diagnostic medicine and Dad...well, Dad thought I “gave up boxing too easily.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulla stopped and looked at the area she was in. Fuck, she was lost again. This hospital was too damn big. She felt tears try to leak from her eyes, but rather than let them, Bulla slammed the side of her fist against a nearby elevator button and waited for the doors to open, impatiently rolling her fingers against her crossed arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh! It’s fine Bulla...you just gotta shake it off. It’s like Dad says...don’t let them see you sweat. Even when you’re up against the ropes, act like you own the ring.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed the button again and again, grunting in frustration at the snail’s pace the elevator seemed to want to operate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This elevator leads to the morgue. I don’t think you’re gonna be doing surgery on anyone down there, Doc. You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm voice came from beside her and she jumped, startled that she had not even noticed another person. Her eyes travelled upwards when she turned and saw the voice’s owner. A tall, dark haired man with kind eyes and big grin. His pink scrubs stretched tightly across his chest, and the sleeves barely seemed to contain his massive arms. She was surprised the clothes hadn’t burst a seam. Her eyes flicked down to his name badge, where the picture almost seemed to replicate his current expression:  “Goten Son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I was...just familiarizing myself with the hospital layout.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten chuckled and nodded his head agreeably, though Bulla thought she could see a hint of disbelief in the man’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, That’s good idea. I’m heading back to the other side of the hospital. I’m pretty sure your rounds are that way, and I gotta get back to the nurses’ station. Wanna walk together?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caregiver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bulla walked down the hallways to her patients room, flipping through the chart to remind herself of the important details. Mrs. Bevins had just had a laparoscopic cholecystectomy and was in her room waiting for her discharge.</p><p>Everything had gone perfectly, and Bulla had even been able to assist which was a giant coupe considering that she often got overlooked for these types of surgeries. It was hard to climb the board when they wouldn’t even put you in the game, but she was not going to stoop so low to ask her mother or brother to intervene.</p><p>She knocked as she came to the door, but was surprised when she heard voices already inside - one was Mrs. Bevins and the other sounded like a much younger male voice.</p><p>“Come in!” </p><p>Bulla looked down at the chart to see if there were any family that were supposed to be there that she didn’t know about and walked in. As she looked up, she stopped short. He was there - Nurse Son. She narrowed her eyes, annoyed that he had somehow again managed to be near her patient.  The two of them were obviously in the middle of having a conversation with Goten easily removing her IV and bandaging her up.</p><p>“...and that’s how I learned...the hard way...never to mix tequila and barbecue wings from Shady’s.”</p><p>“Oh, everyone knows that!” The older lady shot back with a smile. Nurse Goten placed his hand over his chest, miming a shot to the heart.</p><p>“Dang Miss B. No love. Well, let’s just say I’ll never do that again...at least not the wings, amiright?” He tossed back at the woman, with a wink. </p><p>Bulla cleared her throat, capturing both his and her attention, and walked forward. She pasted a smile on her face and looked back down to the chart.</p><p>“I’m Dr. Prince. I’m here to go over your discharge instructions.” She handed a packet of paper, full of instructions to her patient and glanced over at Goten, but the nurse had already begun to gather up his supplies. “I can take it from here...nurse.”</p><p>He stopped his movements, and flicked his eyes up at her. The good-natured smile remained on his face, but his responding laugh had a small scoff attached to it as he nodded.</p><p>“Alright Doc. Miss B...I don’t want to see you back here, you hear me?”</p><p>He regarded the woman with a serious expression, and Mrs. Bevins looked up from the mound of paperwork in her lap with a slight pout.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll just come by to say hello?”</p><p>“Well, that you can do.”</p><p>Bulla rolled her eyes at the obvious flirting, and waited for the patient to focus on her again; however, Mrs. Bevins was looking past her and Bulla turned to see what she was looking at.</p><p>To her surprise, and mortification, the older woman’s gaze was firmly planted on Nurse Son’s rear..and now so was hers. Did that man not own a loose pair of scrubs? The cloth was perfectly molded to a finely sculpted gluteus maximus and drew her attention for longer than she was comfortable admitting.</p><p>As if it couldn’t get even more embarrassing, the nurse turned around to look at them as he closed the door. Bulla felt the tips of her ears burn, and her eyes widened, at the horror of being caught in such an unprofessional manner; however, Nurse Goten simply smiled his smile and winked again...Although, this time, Bulla was unsure who it was for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heart rate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was doing this on purpose, she decided. There could be no other explanation. It defied logic that he had to be this close to her all the time. What was worse is that she couldn’t decide if she found it endearing or enraging.</p><p>All throughout the day, anytime they worked the same shift, Nurse Son found a way to brush against her. Of course, to the untrained eye, it seemed incidental and just a normal reality of working in close quarters; however, Bulla was keeping track. Counting the time he had reached over her to grab a pen from the nurses’ station, it had been a total of 20 times in the last week.</p><p>Of course, every time she made a comment about it he put that damned charming smile on his face and apologized. He may have everyone else fooled with his easy manner and winning looks, but Bulla knew he was hiding something. He had to be. No one was that perfect. It was impossible. He was impossible.</p><p>She shook her head and finished taping her hands, more than ready to let off some steam in the hospital’s gym. It was really the only place late at night that she could go to get any peace. The on-call room was out of the question and had been ever since she’d walked in one some of her fellow interns hooking up beneath the sheets.</p><p>After a few warm up stretches, she walked over to the punching bag and gave it a few experimental taps. Soon she was in a good rhythm, the stress of the day easing out with each punch she landed; however, her serenity was broken when the door slammed open and he walked in.</p><p>She sighed and tried to ignore him. Although Nurse Son seemed glued to her ass during the day, when they were in the gym at the same time, they stayed on their respective side. Seems like he at least respected the sanctity of having a place to unwind.</p><p>As she easily moved around the bag, she saw him go through his stretches and then take off his shirt to begin his own routine - one that she knew very well by now. Try as she might she could not help but watch as he began with a short jog on the treadmill, humming along to music playing in his earbuds only to go over to the pull-up bar. She had been surprised to see a massive tattoo spread out on the shoulders of his back, some sort of tribal pattern with symbols she vaguely recognized from her father speaking of his home country. Now she was certain he’d put it there to mock her.</p><p>Every pull and release caused those exquisite musculature to clench and relax. His flexor and trapezius...and his latissimus dorsi, all perfection. Bulla found herself barely even tapping the bag, but her heart rate increased just the same. If anyone from HR saw her, she’d probably get a talking to for openly ogling a co-worker. Luckily, he always got into a zone and never seemed to see her when he started his routine.</p><p>Fuck, it wasn’t fair. She’d seen him eat and he was like a garbage disposal. She had to carefully plan her meals in advance to make sure they were balanced and appropriate for her size and weight. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to try and recenter herself. When she opened her eyes, he was standing right in front of her with sweat dripping down his chest causing her gulp and her heart rate to go even higher.</p><p>
  <em>Breathe Bulla, Breathe. Don’t blush.</em>
</p><p>“Hey Doc. Need a spotter?” Goten wiped the hair out of his face and placed the earbuds back in their case. A small twinkle of mirth lit up his eyes and that smile was back. That smile that made her blush every time.</p><p>“I guess. If you can keep up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sponge Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twack!</p><p>Twack!</p><p>Twack!</p><p>The brown bag rattled on its hook, barely able to withstand the force of her punches. Each hit of the speed bag did nothing to calm her frayed nerves and raging emotions. It was supposed to be a standard procedure. An appendectomy of all things. She was lead - her first time. From the moment the patient had been wheeled into the OR, Bulla had known what to do. Her attending had not corrected her once and even remarked that he’d never seen better sutures on a first year before. It was good...she’d done her job.</p><p>But her patient was dead. Dead! He couldn’t be...he shouldn’t be, but he was and it wasn’t right.  It wasn’t her fault. He had to have done something like overdosed on pain meds or eaten the wrong foods...it wasn’t her fault.</p><p>“FUCK!” she screamed as loud as could and turned to the nearby wall, punching it as hard as she could. Pain shot up her arm, but she kept punching. Each hit made her feel better and worse at the same time so she kept going until her bandages were fraying and she saw the blood stain the white paint and even then she kept punching and screaming.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t sure when it happened, but a pair of hands grabbed her around her waist and she found herself thrown across a wide and muscular back. A back with a large tattoo on it.</p><p>“Let me go!” </p><p>She tried to kick but her legs were pinned under one of his beefy arms. She tried to punch, but now that her adrenaline was wearing off her hands were starting to shake. Having no other option, she resorted to hurling insults, calling him everything swear she could think of and even invoking the name of her mother if he didn’t release her.</p><p>To her surprise, he did just that but, instead of being gently lowered to the ground, Bulla found herself tossed onto the tiled surface of the communal showers. As she opened her mouth to scream at him more, a blast of cold water hit her and she screeched in such a high, girly manner that she knew her father would have been ashamed if he’d heard.</p><p>“Turn that off!”</p><p>“You’re not leaving until you cool off, hot shot. Pretty fucking dumb for a surgeon to fuck up her hands.” She looked up and Nurse Son was standing above her with a stern look upon his face. The harsh seriousness startled her, and she tried to raise herself off the floor only to find herself pushed back on to the floor</p><p>“I said stay down there.” He ordered, his tone brokering no further argument and Bulla sat back, letting the water cascade down her body. As the cool jets rained upon her, she watched as the blood from her hands circled the drain. Slowly her rage started to fade, and shivers started to wrack her body. </p><p>Although the stern scowl did not leave his face, Goten reached forward to turn the hot water on and told her to get up. Bulla obeyed, finally allowing the tears to fall from her face and wrapped her arms around his body. She didn’t know why she did it, but she nuzzled deeper when she felt his arms come around and hold her as she cried. Maybe she imagined it, but  Bulla was sure she felt a kiss on top of her head but at that moment she allowed the gesture.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Injection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are the most infuriating man in the world!”</p><p>“That can’t be true....have you met everyone in the world?”</p><p>Bulla shook her head, and forced down the smile that was threatening to creep on her face. It had been three weeks since they had made out in the gym locker room. Two weeks since they’d gone on their first date and one week since she’d gotten a very intimate look at those amazing muscles and how they moved against her.</p><p>Even so, she was going to put an end to this foolishness and get back to what mattered - her job and rising in the ranks.</p><p>“Nurse Son. I need your help with something.” She gestured to a chart and kept her serious, no-nonsense facade in place.</p><p>“Of course, Doc!” He replied eagerly and set down his paperwork to follow her down the many hallways until she was sure they were mostly alone.</p><p>“Doc, um...do you have a destination in mind or...ow!” He exclaimed as she pulled him into a nearby supply closet. Forcefully she closed and locked the door and craned her head up to look at him. Goten raised an eyebrow and looked at the surroundings with an amused expression on his face. A hungry grin spread across his face and he started to shrug off the top of his scrubs.</p><p>“I see. I mean, I don’t mind an at-work quickie but your romance needs a little work.”</p><p>“Shut up! That’s not why I’m here. I’m breaking up with you. You’re too much of a distraction.”</p><p>Goten stared at her for a moment, incredulity gracing his normally genial features, and then leaned on the door with one hand - practically caging her.</p><p>“<em>I’m</em> a distraction? I was doing my work and <em>you</em> dragged <em>me</em> here Bulla.” He leaned forward, his lips but a hair’s breadth away from hers.</p><p>“Just like the time last week….and during our shift on Thursday...and after that spar on Saturday. I loved feeling you on top of me.” He whispered and placed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.</p><p>“Maybe you’re just upset that you’re distracting yourself...with something other than work and that makes you scared. But if you want me to distract you, so you can be mad at someone other than yourself...by all means, I’ll distract you.”</p><p>With a smirk, Goten lowered his head and captured her lips with his. He forcefully maneuvered his mouth, demanding that she reciprocate and she was all too happy to oblige. Their teeth clacked together from the force of their lips crashing together again and again, tongues swirling and exploring.</p><p>Neither spoke as clothes were shed, each item falling to the floor with a soft thud. Bulla wrapped her arms and legs around him, grinding her pelvis against his groin. He groaned into her mouth and used one hand to support her and the other to line up his length to her aching folds. Their eyes met, dark brown and crystal blue, and Bulla smiled before leaning forward to kiss him again, biting his lip in her eagerness. His lustful moan raced all the way to her toes and she gasped when he injected his rigidity into her dripping sheath.</p><p>Hard pants and grunts bounced on the walls around them. A large hand cupped the back of her head, and tangled itself tightly in her blue locks. Bulla arched backwards, delighting in the pleasure that was wracking her body. Goten kept a relentless pace, unyielding, and almost uncaring if it was too much for her, but she reveled in the loss of control. Each slap of his hips into hers was just the distraction she needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Discharge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bulla nervously glanced at herself in the mirror for what must have been the 100th since her shift ended. Today was her last day as a first year student. She was going to be resident, and she had her pick of whatever hospital she wanted.</p><p>Her last day. Her mom had called her, tears evident in her voice, to tell her congratulations and to come over for dinner. Her brother, he hadn’t said much, only nodded and wished her good luck but Bulla could see the pride in his eyes. Her father sent her a text asking her if she wanted to spar when she got home, but he only did that when he was proud of her.</p><p>The only person left was Goten. They’d know that this was a possibility from the moment they’d officially started dating and but it still caused her to pause. Was this the right decision? There were other men in the world, of course, but none of them would be like him. That loveable man mountain who made her panties wet whenever he bossed her around. </p><p>Her mind drifted back to last night when he’d blindfolded her and ordered her stay still as he teased her with his mouth and tongue. Anytime she moved, she’d received a sharp spank and her rear still felt a little raw. Turns out that she was very good at taking his punishments and even better at receiving his praise.</p><p>Beyond that, he was a solid presence. Listening to her on her worst days, not being afraid to yell back at her when she needed it and even sparring with her...which inevitably lead to more sex in that hospital gym than she’d ever admit to anyone...even her priest. </p><p>But now it had to end, didn’t it? Logically she knew she couldn’t stay here and continue in her career. It had to be done, and the knowledge of the inevitability of her choice hurt worse than anything she’d ever had to do so far in life. As she made the rounds to her co-workers, saying goodbye and exchanging phone numbers, the feeling of dread weighed further into her stomach.</p><p>He was waiting by the door, dressed in civvies with a big smile on his face and a bouquet of roses in his hand. His blue, dress shirt had several buttons undone and his dress pants left almost nothing to the imagination giving him a rakish and tempting look. "Ready to go?” he asked.</p><p>“Ten...you didn’t have to do that!” She exclaimed and took the flowers from him. He leaned down to place a kiss on her lips and Bulla pulled away before he had a chance to deepen it. Undeterred he planted a kiss on her forehead and they walked to his car, which had been cleaned and detailed for the occasion.</p><p>With a dramatic bow, he opened the door for her and only looked amused when she closed it before he could. Soon they were driving to her parents house but, while he talked animatedly about plans for the weekend and something about a proposition, she remained mostly silent.</p><p>“...and that’s when I thought ‘“You know Goten, Bulla won’t mind if I invite that girl from pediatrics over for a three-way.’”</p><p>“What!?” The sound of her name caught her attention and she snapped her head around to look at him, anger flashing in her eyes. </p><p>To her surprise, he tossed his head back with a laugh. “I knew you weren’t listening. I was saying…</p><p>“We have to end this Goten.” She said, matter-of-factly. No sense in getting sentimental. Better to rip off the bandage quickly and move on. She’d shed her tears later but now she had to be strong.</p><p>“Sure Bulla…” He said dismissively and started to speak again; however, she cut him off before he could continue.</p><p>“I mean it this time. I’m going to move across the country, working kami knows where. What? Are you just gonna sit here and wait for me to visit?”</p><p>Without a word, Goten eased the car to the side of the road and put it into Park. She could see the muscles working in his jaw and he turned in his seat to look at her.</p><p>“You don’t think I would?” His eyebrows lowered as his lips grew tense. </p><p>“Goten, long distance relationships statistically are doomed to fail and we shouldn’t waste our time if...”</p><p>“I just asked you to marry me!”</p><p>For the first time in her life, Bulla felt her mouth grow slack with shock. Had he? Was that what he was talking about? Sure, in those late nights entangled in each other’s arms she had thought about it. But, those were just stupid, fantasies...weren’t they?</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yeah...here.” He shook his head and pulled out a box from his shirt pocket and slapped it forcefully into her hand. “Guess I’m just wasting my time, huh?”</p><p>With trembling fingers she opened the box and gasped at the ring inside. Just by the look of it she could tell that it was more than what his meager paycheck could normally afford, despite its simple design. Those tears that she’d been trying to hold back finally fell, but Bulla didn’t try to stop them.</p><p>“Why? Why do you want to marry me?” She all but sobbed out.</p><p>Immediately his hands cupped the sides of her face, and he pulled her into an awkward but welcomed embrace. Bulla was sure his shirt was going to be ruined, but she allowed herself to enjoy the comforting hand on her back as it rubbed soothing circles up and down.</p><p>“Because, you crazy and emotionally stunted bitch...I love you. And wherever you go, I’ll go too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>